Club Penguin
by Vivian Minevamp
Summary: Agent Vivian, Rookie, and Jet Pack Guy were best friends, which made it that much harder that Vivian was in love with Rookie... And then the new recruit, Alex disappears! So, Vivian is mine, Alex is mine, Galinda is my sister's. and Danny and Lilly. and some others. the drama with Alex only lasts about 4 chapters, then it's all random hilarious FLUFF! with a puffle called Larry.
1. Chapter 1

a pink penguin was walking into the Everyday Phoning Facility

her golden ringlets bounced as she walked, she goes in and a voice hisses ''password!''

she says ''Everyday Phoning Facility... doesn't look like agent headquarters at all!''

the voice says ''welcome back Vivian.''

a secret door opens and Vivian's eyes sparkled

a guy in sunglasses with a jetpack smiles ''Hey Vivian.''

Vivian grins ''hey Jet Pack Guy.''

JPG says ''everyone else is late.''

Vivian says ''really late. i thought i was late but, Wow!''

and then a green penguin with a propeller hat and sunglasses runs in

followed by a purple penguin with blonde hair.

Vivian grins ''hey Rookie, hey Dot.''

they all run to the seats at a big table with a screen on the wall in front

a sillhouette of a penguin comes up on screen

the penguin on screen says ''Agents, you're finally back as a team.''

Rookie says ''We were nothing without Vivian.''

Vivian laughs ''Rookie! i was only away for a month!''

Dot says ''we couldn't go on without our leader though.''

JPG asks ''where's Alex?''

the newest recruit Alex hadn't turned up, but then a dark blue penguin in a black hoodie with dark hair storms in and mutters ''not sorry i'm late.''

he was Alex, Vivian glowers at him resentfully. she hated his attitude towards everything. Vivian was normally a nice enough person, but when she saw Alex, she glared and turned away.

the Director says ''Agents? should i continue?''

Vivian nods ''yes Director.''

so everything continues on as normal but Rookie kept looking at Vivian, she was never like this! Ever!


	2. Chapter 2

After their meeting,  
Rookie and Vivian walk as far as Vivian's igloo together, like always. as they walk Rookie says ''i missed you! its good to have you back.''

Vivian says ''it's good to be back.''

they get back and Rookie says ''see you tomorrow?''

Vivian says ''yeah...''

she turns to go inside and Rookie says ''wait!''

Vivian turns back to him and he says ''Vivian... what was going on earlier?''

Vivian says ''i don't know... i just hate him... he's so-! he's so... arrogant!''

Rookie blinks ''is he? i never noticed!''

Vivian smiles ''bye Rookie.''

she goes in to her igloo where she's greeted by a yellow puffle running over to her Vivian smiles ''hey Sparkle!'' and a white puffle bounces over and Vivian says ''hey Snowflake!

Vivian grins ''wanna order pizza?''

the puffles bounce excitedly and Vivian orders a pizza with everything on it for the puffles

and a hot sauce pizza for herself

the next day she goes straight to EPF HQ, says the password and walks in

she goes straight to her normal seat and things go on as usual, but Alex didn't show up at all. Vivian was distracted.

JPG says ''Vivian!''

and Vivian snaps out of her trance

Rookie asks ''what's going on wih you?''

Vivian just says ''Sorry.''

the next day,

Vivian comes in in a green puffle shirt, and green checkered shoes, with her hair dyed green.

Seeing everyone's questioning looks, she laughs ''Undercover. I'm gonna find Alex.''

JPG says ''And you can't do that in your normal clothes because-?''

Vivian says ''Alex doesn't trust me. Look, i think he's insufferable, but he's still one of us.''

when Vivian had left, Rookie says ''Am i the only one who got the feeling she really likes green?''

JPG facepalms, Dot laughs.

JPG says ''I think Vivian could do with some backup. I mean, if she finds Alex, she might try and punch him.''


	3. Chapter 3

JPG says ''Yo, Vivian!''

Vivian says ''Hey, Jet Pack Guy.''

JPG says ''Figured you might want backup.''

Vivian says ''Oh, okay!''

JPG smirks ''Were you hoping Rookie would come?''

Vivian says ''WHAT?! Why would i be hoping that?! Course i'm not!''

JPG says ''He's one of your best friends.''

Vivian says ''i know.''

JPG smiles ''And you're in love with him.''

Vivian says ''I know... But like you said, he's one of my best friends. And i work with him, it'd be unprofessional.''

JPG says ''Just do what you think is best. But you know you can't hide it forever.''

Vivian says ''i know.''

JPG smiles ''Let's focus on finding Alex for now.''

then Vivian's spy phone starts ringing, Vivian says ''It's the Director.''

she answers it, the Director says ''Vivian, there's some news on Alex.''

Vivian says ''Good news?''

a pause

Vivian sighs ''Of course it's not. Alright, i'll be there in 2 minutes.''

she hangs up.

She closes her eyes and whispers ''please let him be okay...''

JPG says ''News on Alex?''

Vivian says ''yep. We have to go find out more. Now.''

JPG nods ''Right.''

JPG says ''Alex got kidnapped!?''

Dot says ''yep.''

Vivian says ''How is that possible?''

Dot says ''I was pretty surprised too.''

Vivian says ''But who could kidnap ALEX?!''

Dot says ''A polar bear. A specific, evil one.''

Vivian says ''Right...''

JPG says ''We should start investigation tomorrow, it's getting pretty late.''

the next day, Vivian comes in with blonde hair and a blue jumper.

And another penguin comes in behind her, with the same hair, but in a pink shirt.

JPG says ''Vivian, who's that?''

Vivian grins ''My big sister! Galinda3110. But you can just call her Galinda. She's becoming an agent, and i figured we need all the help we can get!''

JPG keeps looking at Galinda.

Dot says ''Vivian, you have a sister?''

Vivian grins ''Yep!''

Galinda smiles ''Wazzup?''

Vivian says ''Okay, Galinda, that's Rookie, Dot and Jet Pack Guy.''

Galinda whispers ''Jet Pack Guy? Cute!''

Vivian raises an eyebrow.

Later, Vivian grins ''Jet? Would you do me a favour and give my sister EPF training? I mean, you don't have to, but-...''

JPG quickly says ''i'll do it!''

Vivian smirks.

JPG says ''I mean... I could. Because you're a friend. So i'll do you a favour.''

later, JPG says ''Vivian! My jet pack broke when i was flying!''

he hugs the jet pack ''Help me fix my baby, please?''

Vivian says ''Well, i can try!''

JPG hugs her.

Meanwhile, Rookie stares from a distance and thinks ''Woah... Vivian's amazing!''


	4. Chapter 4

a few days later, Galinda's walking across the island,

JPG's flying with his jet pack, he flies down ''need a ride?''

Galinda says ''I've never jet packed before.''

JPG says ''You'd be safe with me.''

so they fly, JPG has his arms (Or... flippers?) around Galinda,

they fly close to the ocean, Galinda runs her flippers through the water as they fly.

She says ''I have to be at the Lighthouse in 5 minutes, i'm meant to be playing guitar there.''

JPG says ''5? we can get there in 3.''

the next day, Vivian says ''Alright, let Operation: Save Alex The Arrogant, commence!''

JPG says ''Right.''

then Vivian's spy phone rings, Vivian says ''yep?''

Alex's voice says ''Vivian...''

Vivian's eyes widen ''Alex!''

Alex says ''I never thought i'd say this, but i need your hel-!''

the line goes dead.

Vivian says ''Oh come on!''

the spy phone rings again, Alex's voice says ''the connection out here sucks.''

Vivian says ''Alex, what's going on? I mean, where are you?!''

Alex says ''that's the thing, i don't know. I saw some creepy polar bear, then i somehow passed out, and woke up in a cave, i escaped, but i know he's out to get me, and i don't know how to get home.''

Vivian says ''No clue at all as to where you are?''

Alex says ''blondie, if there was, i'd be back by now!''

Vivian says ''Hey, i may be blonde, but that doesn't mean anything right now! Why did i ever try to help you?!''

JPG sighs and takes the phone from her ''Alex, we're gonna find where you are, ASAP.''

Vivian says ''Look, there's tracks there, and that definitely isn't penguin tracks.''

JPG says ''Right. But that... looks like a penguin got dragged along next to it.''

Rookie says ''Face first. Woah, i feel sorry for whoever that was!''

a pause.

Rookie says ''It was Alex!''

JPG facepalms.

Vivian says ''Let's go find him.''

Rookie says ''there are crumbs there! A clue!''

JPG says ''From your sandwich, Rookie. And does an unconscious penguin dragged along face first leave crumbs?''

Rookie says ''Well they could have been in his pocket! I found a fish in mine once!''

they all stare at him.

Rookie says ''And how do we know he was unconcious?''

Vivian says ''he told us.''

Galinda says ''And who drags a concious penguin face first?''

Rookie says ''oh, right... Look! A puffle!''

he picks up a blue puffle that was looking at them,

JPG says ''it looks lost.''

Rookie says ''Can we keep it? Can we keep it?!''

JPG says ''Well, if it's out here in the wild, i think it must be a stray. So we could...''

Rookie grins ''yes! I shall name it... Larry!''

Vivian says ''But where would we keep him?''

Rookie says ''...At HQ! We could train him to help the EPF!''

JPG says ''Yes!''

he pauses ''I mean, i think that would be fine.''

they keep walking.

They come to a lake,

a lake that Alex is sitting next to.


	5. Chapter 5

Vivian says ''Alex!''

Alex says ''Jeez, blondie, enough already. My ears are still ringing from getting hit with a frying pan. Polar bears are freakin' strong.''

Vivian just grins at him ''never been more happy to get called blondie.''

Alex sighs ''that polar bear is really stupid. He didn't even try and take my spy phone.''

Vivian says ''But i bet he's planning something...''

JPG says ''I don't doubt it. Let's get back to HQ.''

the next day, Alex runs in and grins ''I'm back.''

Vivian says ''Welcome back.''

Alex smirks ''Thanks blondie.''

Vivian smirks back ''you're welcome, jerk.''

Alex grins.

Vivian says ''is it weird that i kinda missed this?''

Alex says ''Probably. But hey, when are we ever normal?''

Dot whispers '' bet they'll be back fighting again like usual tomorrow.''

JPG says ''Anyway, we're all here, should we start the meeting?''

Alex says ''Sure, whatever.''


	6. Chapter 6

Vivian says ''hey, we should all go to the Dance Club!''

Rookie says ''We should totally go! And have a dance off!''

JPG says ''Seriously? Fine, i'll go.''

Galinda says ''I'll come.''

they get there just in time to hear a guy in a Team Blue jumper say ''S'up? I'm Danny. Code name, DannyMagpie. Part time DJ, part time soccer player, full time awesome guy!''

a team red guy snorts ''Magpie? Seriously?''

Danny glares ''Capeshifter... we meet again. Team Red have come...''

a Team Red girl says ''Yep!''

Danny says ''Witchy... here for the dance off?''

a Team Blue girl says ''That we'll win, right Danny?''

Danny says ''Right.''

the Team Blue gitl says ''i'm LillyHero, and i'll win!''

then she looks over at the door ''Vivian!''

Vivian says ''Lilly! Danny!''

Danny says ''Vivian! Here for the dance off?''

Vivian says ''Yep! I know i'm Team Green, but, i want to help you, not that you need it.''

Lilly says ''Well, if Danny's the DJ tonight, he can't dance, so i need you.''

Vivian grins ''Happy to help!''

Danny grins ''YES! Team Blue has Vivian's help! The Dance MASTER!''

Rookie says ''you're pretty well known here!''

Vivian says ''Well before i was an agent i went between dance and soccer.''

Witchy says ''Competing against Vivian?! Oh no...''

Capeshifter says ''You're a cheerleader, this is what you do!''

Witchy says ''this is different!''

Lilly grins ''Let's do this.''

Danny grins ''Vivian! That was AWESOME! Can you come dance next time too?!''

Vivian laughs ''Any time. Hey, let's go get some victory pizza.''

Lilly grins ''my favourite kind of pizza!''


	7. Chapter 7

Larry sits at the beach wearing a propellor hat Rookie bought for him,

JPG flies over, Larry shakily flies up next to him.

JPG says ''You're learning fast. Good puffle.''

Larry looks happy.

He looks down at the ground, then looks up, scared.

JPG smiles ''C'mon, you're safe.''

Larry jumps into JPG's arms (i mean flippers. Don't i?! So confused!)

Vivian runs to the beach ''JET!''

JPG says ''Vivian! What's going on?''

Vivian says ''Danny said to come to the Dance Club now, he said it was important, and to bring agents.''

Vivian says ''What's going on?''

Danny says ''A speaker is totally gone, and half of the music i mixed myself too!''

Alex shrugs ''maybe our thief is having a dance party.''

Rookie says ''Maybe they stole some pizzas too! No party without pizza!''

Vivian says ''Well, it sounds weird enough to happen here. Alright, Rookie, got to the Pizza Parlor, see if that actually happened. Galinda, make sure he doesn't get lost.''

Rookie says ''Got it.''

Vivian says ''Alex, Jet, look for clues here in the Dance Club. You too Larry.''

Larry nods.

JPG says ''Got it.''

Alex shrugs ''Whatever you say Boss.''

Vivian says ''Boss? not blondie?''

Alex says ''Yep.''

Lilly says ''What can we do, Vivian?''

Vivian says ''you want to help?'

Danny says ''Of course.''

Vivian says ''Alright, Danny, check for clues just outside. And Lilly, Just in case, check the Boiler Room. After that, help Danny.''

JPG says ''Vivian, the Dance Contest sign up sheet has writing on it.''

Vivian says ''It says 'You lose, Elite Penguin Failiures.' Ha! I wouldn't be so sure about that.''

She picks up her spy phone ''Rookie, status report.''

Rookie says ''I was right. Some pizzas are gone!'

then Rookie and Galinda walk into the Dance Club.

Vivian says ''Agents, how many pizzas were gone?''

Rookie says ''two dessert pizzas, and four normal.''

Alex says ''must be one big party.''

Vivian says ''Definitely.''

Lilly comes up ''Nothing in the Boiler Room, except this.''

she holds up a battery ''One of the speaker batteries, i think. Team Blue won a soccer game yesterday, so we were gonna meet up here tonight for dancing and stuff.''

Vivian says ''Well, we're gonna find all the stuff.''

Lilly says ''if you do, you guys are welcome to come to the party.''

Danny runs in ''I think i know who stole our stuff...''


	8. Chapter 8

''Okay, we'll admit to the note, but we wouldn't STEAL! We only HID the music, and we never took pizza, or a speaker! But we did take some batteries out.''

Vivian says ''Then who did all that, Witchy?''

Witchy says ''Well, there was a polar bear in there after us.''

all the EPF look at each other,

they start running towards HQ.

Larry bounces after them.

At HQ Vivian says ''We need to find him.''

Herbert appears on screen ''HA! Good luck with that!''

Rookie grins ''thanks!''

Herbert's face dissapears from the screen.

Vivian says ''Maybe it's the same place we found Alex.''

JPG says ''Worth a look.''

outside a cave, Vivian says ''there it is.''

Rookie goes in first, and sets of a machine and some metal bars appear in front of the door.

Vivian says ''ROOKIE!''

Rookie says ''Vivian!''

he pauses ''Vivian, as long as i'm trapped in here, i think you should know, i think i'm in love with you.''

Vivian says ''i love you too.''

JPG says ''Vivian, let's get this thing unlocked.''

Vivian looks at him hopefully ''How?''

Alex says ''i found a key, but it seems to good to be true.''

he hands it to Vivian, she tries it ''Doesn't work!''

Alex says ''Well i did say.''

JPG says ''Wait, there's a weird door on the roof.''

Vivian snorts ''Why? Herbert couldn't fit through that!''

she climbs up to the roof ''it's locked. Alex! Hand me that key.''

Alex throws it over.

Vivian says ''ARGH! Why won't it work?!''

she jumps down ''Alright, this is my last plan.''

she whistles, and a black puffle runs over,

she takes something out of her pocket ''this... is a hot sauce O'Berry.''

she gives it to the black puffle, the puffle goes red and melts the bars.

Alex stares ''How did you-?! What did you-?! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!''

Vivian says ''Time to get that speaker back to the Dance Club!''

Rookie says ''Wait, now that i'm out, would it be okay if i... kissed you?''

Vivian says ''More than okay...''

THE END! SEQUEL COMING SOON!

Half of this was pre written, that's why it sucked.


End file.
